The Promised Land
by Dante 101
Summary: I'll meet you in the promised land Noctis. Will you wait for me?


**AN: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus or any of its characters. It belongs to Square Enix.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Noctis! Noctis!"

"Stella…"

A few drops of tears came,

-Let us meet together again at the promise land.-

The midnight sky was beautiful tonight.

"It's just so beautiful." Awed Stella.

"Yeah, it is." Replied Noctis.

If someone else had heard this, then they would say it's completely lame.

But for these two, who went through so much together, it was enough for the both of them.

"I guess you have to get ready."

"Yes, in an hour you have to make your speech.

"It's the first one since sine the war right?" he asked.

"Yes, time sure does fly quite fast." She replied.

Stella gently placed her head on Noctis's shoulder.

She saw his reflection from the windows and her light hazel eyes looked at Noctis's face with a sad gaze.

_-His smile is gone...-_

Some time ago Noctis had forgotten how to smile and even how to cry.

There are few who even realize that at all.

Simply because Noctis doesn't know it himself.

It was Noctis who then broke the silence.

"I don't want you to give that speech at all." He confessed.

"What?"

"Why did another war have to happen?"

"Noctis..."

She didn't know what to say to say to him about this at all.

"Indeed so, just why though?

Nobody knows the answer to that question and even if they did know the answer, they couldn't explain it.

Maybe that's the reason the war is happening.

Because they don't know the answer to at all.

"Don't worry about it Noctis."

"Stella, I…"

"As long as I am with you, Noctis I can do anything. If my speech can help bring about peace to the world then I will do anything."

_- If it means it can bring back your smile and your tears I will do anything -_

Noctis's face was then set in a smile at her.

But unfortunately it was a sad and a lonely one kind of smile.

Stella gave him a sad look.

_This isn't the kind smile I want from you, Noctis_

_How can I return your smile?_

_How can I return your tears?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place where Stella was giving her speech and where she was going to sing her song of peace, the place was now in chaos.

The soldiers of both enemy sides ambushed the place firing their guns at the people.

Noctis kept his eyes sharp as he looked around the surroundings and then he noticed a hidden soldier who was charging at Stella.

Before she was going to sing, Stella was giving her speech of peace.

Wearing her white dress, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Her voice rang through everywhere.

Her voice wanting for peace reached the hearts of the people.

It was a complete success.

When it was about to end and it was time for her to sing. The soldiers were then after her.

"Noctis!"

"Stella!"

Noctis then embraced her before she got even hurt.

Hugging her tightly, Noctis ducked to the ground quickly.

He could hear her heart beating fast.

He held her tight; his face was full of determination.

They got up and hid behind a corner.

The soldiers who were with Stella shoot their bullets at the other soldiers but it was totally in vain.

People of Noctis's kingdom who were also present also shoot their guns at them.

One of them gave Noctis a nod and pointed a finger at the door.

Nodding, Noctis took Stella's hand and they began to run.

Noctis took out a gun from under his jacket when they entered the room.

He looked around and found it was empty.

Grabbing Stella's shoulders, he putted himself against a wall, then he slightly opened the door then he closed it again.

As he did that, a bullet flew by, which went past Noctis's face.

"Arghhhh!"

"Noctis!"

His face was bleeding. Surprised, Stella grabbed onto him tighter then before.

Placing Lacus against a wall beside the door he opened the door once again.

In front of him there were two soldiers.

The soldiers didn't expect Noctis to suddenly open the door. While they were hesitating Noctis shot his gun bullets at them.

Then he quickly grabbed Stella and started running again.

"Noctis, are you alright?!"

"Yes just don't worry about me! Because I'll-"

When Stella asked him with a worried voice he looked back and his breath was shaky.

His voice reached her ears.

"I'll protect you." he told her.

At that moment Lacus wanted to cry. But she had held her tears back.

"_Then I will protect you as well Noctis."_

That was her promise and her dream for him.

Then, the sounds of gunshots were heard.

They didn't know who was shooting who.

But a lot of bullets were coming toward them.

"Stella get down!"

"Noctis!"

Noctis pushed Stella to the ground and he fell down with her. Placing his hands at her head, it protected her head from crashing to the hard floor.

Bullets then flew passed their heads.

They held their breaths, not even daring to breath.

When the gunshots stopped Noctis got up and quickly helped Stella to stand up.

He kicked the soldier's face when he was charging after Stella who was standing up.

"Go!" Noctis said.

"Noctis?"

"Quickly, just go! I'll be right there!"

"But..." Stella looked at him sadly. Then she turned to look at the soldiers who were running towards them.

Noctis, who was kicking and shooting at them so that they won't come near her shouted.

"Go! Otherwise I can't protect you at all!"

Noctis's sincere hope.

Noctis's last wish.

That was to protect someone.

She knew that for sure in her heart.

Stella knew that kind of truth so well.

Also that it was the reason behind Noctis's loss of his smile and tears.

She just couldn't waste his effort like this.

Stella then quickly started running towards the exit.

As she ran, bullets were fired at her.

"_Just a bit further!" _she told herself. Then she gave her all and started running for the exit as fast as she could.

Then loud shots of bullets going through somebody went off. People all around them stopped what they were doing and looked.

Their eyes went huge at not believing what had just happened.

Also, Stella, her usual calm expression was gone. Instead it was filled with fear and shock.

Her eyes wide and her mouth open as she saw in front of her, the angel of freedom fell.

"Noctis!!!" she screamed.

Noctis fell to the ground as three bullets went ripping through his upper body.

It would be impossible to get them out.

No, even if it were possible it would be too late for Noctis

Stella collapsed to the floor and placed Noctis's head on her lap.

Then, she held his face fiercely.

Blood was flowing from his mouth at an alarming rate.

The blood from his wounds soaked Stella's once white dress with red.

Noctis's blood.

"Noctis! Noctis!"

"Migh..."

"Noctis!"

Phat... Phat...

Tears started to flow from her hazel eyes.

She doesn't know when it began.

Her tears had touched his bloody face, mixing with the blood.

The soldiers of both sides couldn't do anything but watch as this terrible tragedy unfold.

In the silence of the hall Stella's voice rang.

"Noctis! No! Please! You can't die! Please...no…!"

Noctis's eyes opened slightly.

His once bright sapphire eyes were dull as they looked at Stella.

He could hear her voice.

Ah, he was able to protect her.

Finally.

Noctis's shaking hand touched her face.

"Stella..."

He could no longer feel anything other than the pain from his wounds.

Instead he looked at her.

Until the last moment he wanted to treasure it until…

The Promised Land.

Where he will wait for her and until then he didn't wish to forget about her.

"Noctis! Please don't die! You can't die!"

"Stella…"

Noctis gave a smile at her tear-covered face.

Seeing his smile Stella couldn't do anything but watch as his life was slipping away

A person she wanted to protect.

_I made a promise to you._

_That I would return your smile no matter what it took._

_To see your sincere smile right now..._

Her tears blurred her vision.

To see him smile like this...

Why did it have to be now?

Noctis spoke with his gentle voice, which now sounded quite tired.

"I am so happy that I was able to protect you."

"To finally protect the one that I love."

"Now...I just want to rest for a while. Could you please sing me...a song...?

He showed her a smile.

A smile she wanted to see from him for a really long time.

_Even though I have to let you go, should I be happy to see your genuine smile again? Noctis..._

"Yes, now you should just sleep for a while."

Tears kept falling from her face, which was now smiling gently.

_This last song that I can sing for you,_

_The song of farewell,_

_But also the song of promise to meet each other again.-_

_Beneath a veil so cold__._

_You were asleep, all alone_

_The song of prayer; of a lonely flower  
_

_A little light was shining_

_I dreamed of you  
_

_You were laughing like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far, that is the future's promise_

_Someday on a shiny morning_

_Someday we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky we still believe_

_Fields of hope_

_The embrace we got as we lived_

We search for those gentle hands again

The song of wind; one vanishes

It starts again, without trust and sadly without an end

Someday by the morning we wish for

Crossing everything of the night

Because that is the place we are looking for

For now, I only wish to keep you warm with my heart

So dear and yet so far, in the name of peace  
fields of hope

_  
Lonely yet so far, the flower of promise_

_Fields of hope..._

From far away Jake and Drake's voice could be heard.

She was hugging his lifeless body,

To the place where he can protect.

To the place where he could cry.

To the place where he could laugh with all his heart.

She had let go of Noctis.

_I love you. Thank you. I am so sorry._

_Noctis, meeting you was the happiest moment in my life._

_Are you crying right now, or are you still smiling?_

_Can you wait for me please?_

_Until I die?_

_To end this war, to protect and save lives._

_Until I will meet you in the Promised Land._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How much laughter that was made and how much tears that were shed?

That was all that remained in the self-camera she had made before she died.

(Hello, Noctis. I am now well over 60. It's been over 40 years the day you left this world. I do not know if you are laughing even now. No, maybe you are crying since you were always a person with many tears. But now everything is okay, isn't that right? Noctis?)

Even with the wrinkles.

Even thought the golden hair was now colored with white.

She looked more beautiful than anyone with her gentle smile.

Her voice was still as lovely and gentle as ever.

_I will be there soon. To the Promised Land._

_I will meet you there, in the Promised Land._

_Noctis…_

Please read and review this please.


End file.
